Powers
Heroes Carly Shay *'Mind Reading' *Superhuman Strength *Adaptive Intuition **'Adaptive Intuiton' (Timeline 2). When Megan and Sikowitz go back in time and narrowly alter the meteor's trajectory, Carly ends up with this power instead. Sam Puckett *'Superhuman Strength' *Mind Reading *Adaptive Intuition Freddie Benson *'Adaptive Intuition' *Mind Reading *Superhuman Strength Spencer Shay *'Power Transferal' Gibby Gibson *'Invisibility' **'Hypnosis '(Timeline 2). Gibby can make ANY girl fall in love with him. Granddad Shay *'Power Nullification' T-Bo *'Indestructible skin' Shannon Mitchell *'Generates forcefield.' Wendy *'Exhibits a "calming" aura.' Griffin *'Grows a set of wings on his back.' Shelby Marx *'Superhuman Strength' Mandy *'Immune to diseases' Tori Vega *'Transmits her own thoughts.' *'Can relay the thoughts of others.' Cat Valentine *'Flight' *'Can increase/decrease an amount of gravity in a distance.' Jade West *'Self-Resurrection' Beck Oliver *'External Pyrokinesis' Robbie Shapiro *'Possession' *'Controls the minds of others' Andre Harris *'Super Hearing' Sikowitz *'Time Travel' Sinjin *'Invulnerable to pain.' Megan Parker *'Precognitive Dreaming' **Conflict arises between Megan's visions (which show future events from the current timeline) and Caleb's visions (which show events from the subsequent timeline). Caleb *'Precognition'. **Caleb's precognition is more sporadic due to his mental state, but his visions, while seemingly wrong, are of events that occur in "timeline 2" which is further than Megan can see. Caleb can see events from parallel universes, however, such as his prediction that Gibby would become the "first superhero" aka Love Man, which only happens in Timeline 2 after a time-traveling Sikowitz and Megan alter the trajector of the meteor, changing everyone's powerset. Villains Neville Papperman *'Can sense a person's fears, weaknesses, insecurities, and vulnerabilities. '''Neville masters this and uses it to deduce the abilities and weaknesses of other powers. Valerie Bondar *'Tactile Hypnosis''' Missy Robinson *'Body Possession'. When Missy takes control of a body, her mind switches with the victim's, and if that victim has a power, she keeps both their power and her own, leaving them powerless inside her previous body. Nora Dershlit *'Can change her own gender and the gender of others.' Chuck Chambers Chip Chambers Ricky Flame *'Superhuman Strength': Unlike Sam's power, Ricky gains muscle mass from exercise. Cal Pressler *Adaptive Intuition (stolen from Freddie) *Forcefield projection (stolen from Shannon) Kyoko and Yuki *'Kyoko: Fuses objects together.' *'Yuki: Seperates objects fused by Kyoko.' The Shadow Hammer *'Super Strength' Doug Toder *Super Strength (gained from Shadow Hammer) Marta Trundel *'Personality Corruption': Marta can create "evil/mean personalities" inside other people; or bring out their darkest intentions. Lewbert Spanky Stimbler *'Telekinesis' Billy Boots *'Can "reverse" the abilities of meteor-powered humans, often to devastating results.' Aspartamay *'Can sustain life through physical contact no matter the injury.' Ben Huebscher *'Telepathy': An advanced version of Carly and Tori's power; Ben can push his thoughts towards others, relay thoughts between multiple people, and read other's minds. Ponnie *'Dream Manipulation': With time, Ponnie learns to affect multiple targets with this. *'Can enhance the effects of sleep withdrawal.' Hope Quincy *'Can turn anything she sees into stone.' Mona Patterson *'Pyrokinesis' Mr. Dickers *'Vocal Hypnosis': When Dickers gives someone an order, they will follow it unquestioningly. Tara and Haley Ferguson *'Tara: Power Siphon' *'Haley: Power Enhancing' Ryder Daniels *'Any injury inflicted on him is inflicted upon the other person as well.' Steven Carson *'Power Enhancing'